Shower apparatus is a well known device which directs the flow of water from a water supply to a bather, such that the manner, rate, intensity and direction of flow are controllable by the bather. For example, shower apparatus is known which causes a pulsating flow of water; another causes the water flow to be aerated. Shower apparatus is known which is capable of providing a variety of flows which the user can choose. The apparatus may be rigidly mounted or hand-held.
Normally, shower apparatus is fluidly connected to a water supply, and valves or controls external to and independent of shower apparatus, such as faucet handles, provide or cease flow of water to apparatus. Shower apparatus are known which have an internal mechanism, called a shut-off valve, which the bather can use to cease and/or provide the flow of water to the shower apparatus, thereby obviating the need of readjusting the external controls. This is particularly desirable in most plumbing installations in which the faucet handles not only determine the flow of water, but the temperature as well. Since a shower does not require constant water flow, such as during application of soap, the internal shut-off valve allows the bather to conserve water without the need of readjusting the faucet handles for temperature control.
Generally shut-off valves of the prior art include a plurality of movable parts which inherently increase manufacturing costs and decrease reliability.